Little White Lies
by Manderlin
Summary: Summary: SwanQueen Week-Day 6 Truth Serum. Emma knew the moment she told Mary Margaret that Pongo had more fashion sense than her, that something was very very wrong. Swan Queen.


**A/N:** This ended up being far longer than I intended. I love Neal don't get me wrong, but I need him this way for the story. Season 3b did not happen at all.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Little White Lies**

Emma knew as soon as she opened her mouth and told Mary Margaret that Archie's dog, Pongo, had more fashion sense than her, she was in some deep deep trouble. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry Mary Margaret! I di..I did mean it. No damn it! I didn't...I didn't...Shit! What is going on?" Emma exclaimed. Ever since she had awoken that morning Emma had found herself saying things that she would never in a million years utter out loud. She found herself unable to get the right words out to tell the short haired woman that she hadn't meant to insult her fashion choices, but found herself completely unable to retract what she had said.

Mary Margaret's eyes filled with unshed tears a look of hurt on her face. "So you don't like my new hat?" Lips trembling, eyes and cheeks flushed, Emma felt terrible for causing Mary Margaret pain but found herself unable to stop herself as her mouth opened and the truth came out about the hideous orange scrap of fabric.

"No it's hideous. Crap!" Emma said putting her hands over her mouth to stop any more sound from coming out. Biting down on her lip hard Emma watched helplessly as tears filled Mary Margaret's eyes. Turned to look at David and Henry, who were standing a little ways behind her looking at her with wide eyes, begging them to say something, anything to make what she just said disappear.

"David. Is what Emma said true? Do you think my hat is hideous?" Mary Margaret asked tears threatening to fall and her lips tremble.

"No. No of course not. You look lovely all the time honey," David said soothingly, taking his wife into his arms, pulling Mary Margaret's face into his chest. He shot a mild glare at Emma, who was desperately trying not to speak her mind. "Emma that was completely uncalled for. What had gotten into you?"

"Emma are you okay?" Henry asked looking at Emma practically eating her hand. Emma shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Emma mumbled from behind her hand. "I'm fine. Completely fine. Excepted I seem not to have any kind of filter whats so ever today,"

"Then why did you say that about Grandma?"

"Because it's true. Mary Margaret dresses like a Grandmother. She should take some fashion tips from your mom. Damn it!" Emma cursed. "What is wrong with me! I keep saying whatever is on my mind,"

Henry looked at Emma sympathetically for a half a minute before a strange glent appeared in his eyes. Emma narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, she recognized that look. It was the look Regina got sometimes when she was about to do something wickedly evil. "So...you like the way my Mom dresses huh?" Henry tried to ask casually knowing full well Emma might murder him before the day is over for taking advantage of such a golden opportunity.

Emma tried fighting the urge. She really did but in the end she couldn't stop herself from blurting out the truth. "Oh god yes. Your Mom is sinfully hot. Sometimes I can't help but stare at her and wonder how its possible someone can be that beautiful. Damn it Henry!"

Mary Margaret and David stood frozen in place. Both wore identically looks of shock before Mary Margaret sighed and said "Uh, I owe Belle 40 dollars,"

"You and Belle are betting on Regina and I?" Emma blurted out in confusion.

"No, sweetie. Belle and I are betting on you being in love with Regina or at least lusting after her and when you will finally realize it. Ruby and I however, are betting on you and Regina and when your going to stop being so stubborn and do something about it," Mary Margaret said matter of factly. "You have obviously ingested some form of a truth serum," sighed as she threw her brand new hat down on the bar counter before turning around and retreating toward her bedroom to grab a coat out of the closet. "Well? Why are all of you still standing around for? Go and get your coats, we need to need to go and talking to Gold and see how this happened,"

"Why are we going to Gold? Regina would probably be more willing to help and we wouldn't have to make any life altering deals that will come back and bite us?" David questioned.

Snow turned to her husband, one eyebrow raised and said "I don't know about you David, but I personally don't want to hear whatever embarrassing thing that is going to come out of our daughters mouth should she still be under the effects of a truth serum around Regina. I'm sure Emma would not like to traumatise Henry with such knowledge hmmm?"

"Yeah that's probably a really good idea. I don't want Henry to know that I want to kiss every urmmmmphhhhhhh," David managed to cover his daughters mouth just in time before she could finish. Emma sent David a grateful look.

Henry stood smirking at his Grandmother. "Sure you don't want to pawn her off on Mom? Cause I'm pretty sure it would be really funny,"

"As tempting as that is, no," Mary Margaret said with a sigh. "Well let's get this over with before I have to explain to Regina why you require more therapy,"

* * *

Turns out Gold wasn't the best choice. Mary Margaret and David tried to explain what was wrong with Emma, Gold proceeded to asking Emma a series of questions that he quickly regretted. Mary Margaret ended up having to cover Henry's ears, while David and Gold's faces turned beat red with embarrassment. Belle, well she was too busy laughing so hard she was practically crying.

"Was that really necessary Gold? I just told you that Emma seems to be under the effects of some sort of truth serum. Did you really have to mention Regina?" Mary Margaret demanded glaring at the former Imp of a man.

"I only asked her what she thought the problem was and when she noticed it! I wasn't expecting her to start explaining in explicit detail her sex dream involving the former Evil Queen," Gold protested. Noticing that Emma had opened her mouth Gold quickly waves his hand. Emma had begun talking but no sound came out, causing a frown to cross her face before glaring at Gold, which caused Belle to laugh harder at him and David's discomfort. "It sounds to me like their might be more going on than just a truth serum. Sounds like Miss Swan might have been dosed with 2 separate potions or spells," Gold explained.

"I don't understand? You mean to tell me that some how my daughter has ingested not one but possible multiple potions or someone managed to cast two separate spells on Emma?" David asked confused looking over at Emma who was standing to the side, her arms folded across her chest tapping her foot impatiently, Gold still had not removed the spell preventing her from speaking much to the relief of everyone in the room.

"You said she has been brutally honest, going so far as to...ummmm...insult Mary Margaret's fashion choices, but well she also seems to be quite fixated on Regina. It seems like someone mixed a truth potion with a perhaps a love or even a lust potion?" Belle said uncertain turning to look at Gold. "I think I might have read something in one of your books,"

Gold frowned and moved around from the back counter and toward Emma. "Hmmmmm, sounds like she is definitely under a truth serum, but I'm not sure about a love or lust potion. However, her being under the influence of a spell as well as a potion could be what is causing her unusual fixation on the Mayor. Tell me Miss Swan is your fascination with Regina a new?"

Emma glared at Gold but remained silent. After a few minutes of staring each other down Emma waved her hand over her self and gave Gold a clear "Do you mind" look. Gold reluctantly removed the silencing spell. "About time! No I think about Regina a lot. A lot. All the time. Ever since the kid dragged me to Storybook and she opened the door in that grey dress and high heels. I love her high heels and…"

"Thank you! That is enough Miss Swan we get the picture. Its not a love or lust potion. Someone attempted to lower her inhibitions, combined that with a truth serum and...well ," Gold finished smirking at Emma.

"How do we fix it?" Mary Margaret asked warily letting go of Henry's ears.

"Simple," Gold explained. "It's just going to have to run its course,"

"You mean do nothing?" David asked.

"Given that we don't know exactly what Miss Swan may have ingested, it would be safer to allow the magic to run its course. Usually, spells or potions such as these have a time limit,"

"And if it doesn't? If you're wrong?" David demanded.

"Then I suggested you hope I'm not, given that the only other thing I would suggest would be True Love's kiss, romantic true love's kiss, and that it a rare thing in any world to come by. I suggested finding the person or persons responsible as soon as possible, for they will be of more help to you than I,"

* * *

Henry insisted that they go to Granny's. He hadn't gotten to finish his breakfast that morning due to the situation with Emma. Mary Margaret and David were not sure it was such a good idea with Emma being unable to control her mind and words, but Henry insisted. What Mary Margaret and David didn't know was that Henry, having declared a few minutes after they sat down that he needed to use the restroom, had gone and called Tinkerbell and told her to get his Mom to come to the diner by any means necessary. Ruby was determined to win her bet against Mary Margaret so recruiting her in his plans to get his Moms together hadn't taken much effort. Getting Tinkerbell on board had taken a little more creative measures as she was still sore over the whole pixie dust disaster gone wrong. In the end, Tinkerbell caved to Henry's puppy dog eyes and pleading expressions threatening that if anything goes wrong she is blaming everything on him.

"That's fine," Henry assured Tink with a smirk that was pure Regina. "I inherited Emma's puppy dog look. Mom's never had much resistance against that,"

Tinkerbell assured Henry she would get his Mom there as soon as she could after gaining Henry's promise that he had nothing to do with Emma's embarrassing predicament and was merely taking advantage of the situation. Satisfied that soon operation Swan Queen was a go Henry made his way back out of the bathroom.

"So what will it be Henry?" Ruby asked as soon as he had taken his seat next to Emma.

"Hamburger please," Henry answered noticing how red Emma, Mary Margaret, and David's faces looked. "Let me guess, Ruby found out that Emma can't lie and was teasing Ma?"

"Yes," Emma muttered.

"Let's just say Henry we will all be very glad when this is over," David said looking uncomfortable.

"Who could have done this?" Mary Margaret wondered out loud. "I mean why would anyone do this to Emma?"

The small group never got the chance to speculate on who would use magic on the Savior. Henry's father, Neal, and Killian burst into the diner nearly falling over themselves in the processes as they made their way toward the Charming family.

"Emma!" Neal exclaimed. "I can explain!"

Emma stared wide eyed, confused. "Explain what?"

"I just wanted you to finally admit that we belong together. You already had said you loved me but now that we are back in Storybooke you've been avoiding me. I didn't know what Hook was planning to do!" Neal said pleading.

"How was I suppose to know you were going to cast a truth spell mate, I just wanted Swan to loosen up a little. She's been denying her feelings for me since we kissed in Neverland," Hook argued.

"It was you!" Emma screamed. "You two used magic on me! What the fuck is wrong with you!" Emma raged."Do you have any idea what it's like not being able to censor my thoughts! You idiots, I can't believe you thought using magic on me to get what you want was okay. It's my choice who I want to be with and if you think for one second I want to date either one of you let alone look at you two ever again after this you are dead wrong!" So focused on chewing out the two idiots in front of her she didn't even register who else had entered the diner, although everyone else had.

"Well this is going to be a train wreck," Mary Margaret muttered.

"Do you think we should stop her?" David asked.

"Nah, Let her get it out. It will do her some good," Smirking at the two men at a lost for words as the blonde screamed at them.

"But Emma we have a son together. Don't you want to be a family?" Neal pleaded.

"You may be Henry's biological father but he is not your son! He is Regina's son! She raised him for ten years without either one of us. If you think Regina or I are going to agree to allow you any where near our son you can forget it!"

"Guess that means you've made your choice Swan. Tough luck Bae," Hook gave Neal a sympathetic look.

"Have you not heard a single thing I just said? I wouldn't let you touch me if you were the last man on earth. What the hell is wrong with you!" Emma was beyond exasperated. Why was it so hard for Hook to understand the concept of no.

Hook moved as if to touch Emma. Before Emma could react Hook found himself thrown back a good two feet away from Emma. "I believe Pirate, that Miss Swan has made herself perfectly clear on that she wants nothing to do with either you or Mr. Cassidy," Emma shivered slightly at the sound of Regina's voice and the little purr she put at the end of her sentence.

"Hhh...iii, Regina," Emma breathed out turning around to face the former Evil Queen. Taking in the knee-length red dress and high heels Emma fought the urge to tell Regina exactly what she was thinking about.

"Hi Mom!" Henry said grinning as he greeted his Mother with a hug.

"Hello sweetheart. Mind explaining to me why Miss Swan is screaming at Mr. Cassidy and the Pirate in the middle of a crowded diner?"

"I really really like it when you do that," Emma blurted out.

"Excuse me?" a bewildered Regina asked.

"I like when you say Miss Swan like that," Emma breathed. "It sounds really sexy, but I think I prefer when you say my name,"

"Miss Swan our son is right here!"

"I'm sorry!" Emma cried pointing a finger at the two men who were suddenly cowering. "It's these two idiots fault! They drugged me into trying to get me to admit my feelings and now I can't stop!"

"Truth spell?" Regina looked between her son, Mary Margaret, and David with an amused smirk on her face.

Henry nodded "Yeah, plus whatever Hook gave her. Grandpa Rumple thinks it's something to lower her inhabitation,"

"I see," Regina purred glaring at the two men. "I suggest in the future if you think you have a bright idea to let it go,"

"Yeah," Henry said nodding along to what his mom said. "Next time you want to force Ma to reveal her feelings could you not traumatize my Grandparents and I in the process? Mom already has me in therapy and I really didn't need to hear Ma going on and on about my Mom's legs all morning, just ewwww no," Henry shivered at the memory.

"Henry!"

"Thanks a lot kid," Emma cringed.

"Is that so Em-ma," Regina's eyes widen in interest. A small smirk appeared on her face as she moved closer to the blonde savior.

"Don't do that Regina," Emma said backing away slightly.

"I don't know what your talking about Em-ma," Regina smirking evilly as she continued moving closer.

"Damn it Regina don't do that! Henry make your Mom stop,"

"Em-ma, how about you put to rest any doubts your Ex and the inept Pirate have and tell them who you want to be with dear? After all that is what they were aiming for isn't it when they nearly poisoned you? How about you tell them Em-ma what you really want hmmm?"

Emma fought hard with herself biting her lip hard and gritting her teeth in a futile attempts at holding back the words magic was attempting to force out. The diner had grown quiet, everyone waiting on the Savior to announce her choice. Some rooted for Neal, others for Hook. Both men while hearing Emma's words, hadn't believed her despite magic forcing her to tell the truth because why wouldn't she not want one of them? Growling in frustration Emma glared up at Regina. "YOU! I want you! I don't want Neal and I don't want Hook. I want you Regina! Are you all happy now!?" Emma demanded glaring at each and every person willing to meet her eye.

Regina simply smiled. She shrugged "Almost," before fisting her hand around Emma shirt and pulling her into a kiss while their son cheered as a wave of magic pulsed from the two woman.

Lost in one another neither heard Mary Margaret sigh to her husband "I really need to stop making bets with Belle and Ruby,"

"I think you need to see Archie about your gambling problem…"


End file.
